


Tattoos Together

by ilauvit



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2hwang, F/M, hyunji, hyunjinyeji
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilauvit/pseuds/ilauvit
Summary: Ide membuat tato pasangan itu datang begitu saja setelah Hyunjin selesai memotongkan kuku Yeji."If it's not forever, the at least we'll have tattoos together."
Relationships: 2Hwang - Relationship, Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, HyunJi - Relationship, Hyunjin/Yeji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tattoos Together

Seminggu di Portland bersama gadis yang bukan pacarku.

Sebuah premis yang mengundang pikiran buruk bukan? Ya, aku tahu. Tapi sebelum itu, mari kutegaskan satu hal. Dia yang bergelung nyaman dan menghabiskan napas serta tawanya denganku selama seminggu ini bukanlah kekasih orang-- aku tidak merebutnya dari siapa pun, okay?

Kami hanya lah dua orang yang saling mencintai.

Setidaknya itu lah yang kupikir tentang hubunganku dengannya. Aku selalu mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu" tiap aku menatap matanya, sejak dia hendak menutup mata hingga keesokan harinya saat ia membuka mata.

Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Kupikir itu sudah jelas. Aku tak butuh pengakuan dari orang lain, menuliskannya di atas kertas atau menggandeng tangannya di keramaian lalu berteriak, "Kami adalah sepasang kekasih!"

Oh, tidak. Yeji bahkan tidak akan setuju kalau aku sampai nekat melakukan itu—meski aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Aku tahu dia mencintaiku, meski dia tak sesering aku mengucapkan kata cinta.

Matanya yang berbinar merefleksikan bintang-bintang dan senyum cantik itu seperti tatapan seorang perempuan yang jatuh cinta, kasmaran, merah muda, dan hangat. Aku tak perlu meragukan Yeji-ku.

Cinta kami bukan lah sesuatu yang perlu diucapkan dengan lisan-- melainkan tindakan.

"Engh.."

Dia melenguh risih sewaktu aku jahil mengusap perutnya dari dalam selimut.

Momen saat aku memeluknya di pagi hari begini adalah satu dari daftar-hal-hal-yang-ingin-kulakukan-dengan-perempuan-yang-kucintai. Bangun kesiangan, mengabaikan waktu, bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut dan tak pedulikan burung-burung yang berkicau-kicau di balik jendela.

"Selamat pagi, Love."

Aku mengecup pundaknya. Tiga empat kali pada pundak polosnya yang tidak terhalang tali bra. Aku suka menciumi tiap inci tubuh Yeji seperti itu adalah hobiku sejak lama. Biasanya ia akan melenguh geli tiap aku menghujaninya dengan ciuman, dia akan tertawa-tawa namun tidak pula menghentikanku untuk terus mendaratkan bibir.

"Pagi, Hyunjinie." dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pelan, bersuara dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya lantas berbalik badan untuk mendapat satu pelukan ekstra dariku. Aku menciumi ubun-ubunya agak lama. Menghirup aroma Yeji yang tidak bisa kutemukan di mana pun, entah di parfum atau pun shampo yang berjejer di kamar mandi. Hanya pada Yeji aroma khas itu ada. Dia punya aroma yang membuatku ketagihan selain aroma kopi buatannya.

"Aku jadi ingin kopi," kataku tiba-tiba.

Dia mendongak untuk menatapku dengan wajah yang polosnya tanpa riasan.

"Eum? Sekarang?"

Minum kopi yang dibuatkan olehnya juga termasuk hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan selain cuddling di pagi hari. Aku tahu kemampuan Yeji memasak jauh di bawah rata-rata dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Menemukan perempuan yang jago masak adalah anugerah, tapi Yeji yang apa adanya adalah berkah. Apa aku berlebihan? Ha-ha aku tahu. Kau tidak bisa protes atas apa yang keluar dari mulut pria yang sedang kasmaran.

Tapi meski begitu, aku bersyukur Yeji tahu caranya menakar gula yang pas untuk kopi pagi. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang bisa kuminta tanpa khawatir akan mendapatkan rasa yang keasinan atau kegosongan—seperti masakannya yang sudah sudah. Di kebanyakan waktu dia akan bersikukuh untuk membuatkanku sarapan, makan siang atau makan malam dan semuanya akan berakhir dengan kekacauan. Dia akan merengut dan menatap sedih pada pan di atas kompor yang menghitam arang, telur mata sapinya yang kuning dan putihnya berserakan, atau buburnya yang terasa hambar di lidah. Sejak saat itu, dia tidak mau lagi memaksakan dirinya untuk masak dan aku menurut saja pada keinginannya. Aku mau melakukan apa yang dia mau.

Saat kukatakan aku mencintai Yeji, itu berarti aku menyukai segala hal yang ada pada dirinya.

Termasuk anting cherry mungil yang bergoyang-goyang di telinganya. Oh, aku jadi ingin menyimpannya.

Dia keluar dari selimut dengan malas, mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi bra dan celana dalam. Aku tahu dia tahu aku masih memandanginya; dari dia memungut kemejaku di lantai lantas mengenakannya dan mengumpulkan rambut panjangnya yang berantakan. Aku suka dia dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Astaga, berapa kali aku sudah merepetisi kata itu?

"Yeji," panggilku.

Dia berbalik. Menggumamkan tanda tanya di sela giginya yang masih menggigit ikat rambut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dia diam sejenak. Dua tiga detik hingga akhirnya bibir itu melengkung juga.

"Aku suka anting cherry-mu, omong-omong. Kemejaku, aku juga suka saat kau yang mengenakannya. Lalu rambutmu yang dikuncir itu-- astaga, bisa kah kau tidak secantik ini? Mataku sakit karena kau terlalu bersinar."

Yeji tertawa atas pujianku yang mungkin terdengar seperti bualan omong kosong di telinganya. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak sedang membual.

Namun tetap saja, segala puja-pujiku untuknya pasti akan terdengar cheesy. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, apa karena aku terlalu sering memujinya ya? Sebelum ini Yeji masih mau menanggapi bualanku, dia bahkan memukul kepalaku dengan hair dryer saat kupuji dia cantik dengan piyama beruangnya. Meski begitu, aku tidak akan bosan-bosannya untuk mengatakan hal-hal baik tentangnya. Aku egois untuk hal itu.

"Hati-hati, kau bisa mengenai dagingku." dia menatap awas pada jari kukunya yang hendak kupotong.

Setelah mendapat secangkir kopi nikmat, dia meminta imbalan padaku--memotongkan jari kukunya yang mulai panjang.

Aku menurutinya, karena itu bukan lah hal yang susah. Seperti yang pernah kulakukan untuknya dulu--mengecat kutek di kukunya.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan hati-hati. Percaya saja padaku, Tuan Putri."

Meski sudah kukatakan begitu, dia masih menggigit bibirnya cemas. Dia memang selalu begitu tiap aku melakukan sesuatu yang sekiranya akan membahayakan— seperti saat aku mengganti bohlam di kamar mandi, dia takut aku kesetrum listik.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah, Pangeran Hwang. Aku tidak ingin terluka." katanya, mengikuti perkataanku seolah kami ini adalah putra putri kerajaan.

Astaga, padahal dia tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Aku bahkan baru mulai untuk satu jari.

Aku mulai menggunting kukunya dengan super hati-hati. Bicara hati-hati, aku jadi teringat dia pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu saat kami hendak melakukan seks pertama kami. Waktu itu kami masih sangat muda, tidak berpengalaman, dan hanya mengandalkan cinta yang menggebu-gebu. Kami hanya punya cinta tapi tidak berpengalaman soal berhubungan badan. Sama-sama polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Lalu saat dia bilang agar aku tidak melakukannya dengan kasar dan menyakitinya, aku bersungguh-sungguh akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Aku sangat bahagia saat dia memilih untuk mempecayaiku. Karena aku mencintainya hingga ingin memiliki ia seutuhnya. Aku tahu kata-kata cinta saja tidak lah cukup untuk membuktikan kesungguhanku, Yeji harus tahu bahwa aku menginginkannya. Dia harus tahu, cinta itu tidak hanya ada di ujung lidah.

"Selesai."

Dia menghela napas lega, seperti yang kulakukan adalah menyelamatkan seekor kucing di atas pohon. Jarinya-jarinya yang sudah kopotong pendek kugenggam erat untuk kuciumi satu persatu.

Sebuah kecupan kupu-kupu yang hinggap dari tangan hingga naik ke wajah. Yeji akan tertawa seperti dugaanku. Dia geli pada kecupan di kening, kelopak mata, pipi, hidung dan satu kecupan lama di bibirnya.

"Ayo buat tato pasangan," katanya di saat yang tidak kusangka-sangka.

"Tiba-tiba?"

Dia menatapku sungguh-sungguh. Meyakinkanku bahwa dia benar-benar sadar saat mengatakannya.

Aku tidak yakin tentang menato. Yeji tidak suka menyakitinya dirinya, begitu pula aku yang tidak suka dia tersakiti. Jadi saat dia bilang begitu aku tidak bisa langsung mengamininya.

"Kenapa?"

Yeji angkat bahu acuh. "Ingin saja. Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

Bukan. Bukan begitu. Tentu aku mau. Segala hal yang kulakukan asal itu denganmu aku mau. "Tapi kenapa? Aku akan mempertimbangkannya setelah mendengar alasanmu."

Dia memajukan bibir bawahnya, merengut manja seperti gelagat yang selalu ia lakukan ketika hendak meminta sesuatu dariku.

"Aku juga ingin punya tato sepertimu. Kau punya tato di mana-mana, tapi aku, satu pun tidak punya."

Dia berkata begitu sambil meniti jarinya di dada kiriku. Di mana terdapat sebuah tato bergambar sayap yang mengepak hingga menyelimuti sebagian pundakku. Itu adalah sebuah keputusan besar yang kubuat sekaligus tato pertama di hidupku. Kudapatkan keberanian itu saat umurku 18. Sebuah pengalaman yang kalau kuingat-ingat bisa membuatku tersenyum karena waktu itu akhirnya aku ketahuan dan Ibuku mengomeliku habis-habisan.

"Ini sakit, kau tahu? Rasanya perih dan bisa berdarah. Masih mau?" aku mengujinya dengan pertanyaan itu. Ingin melihat bagaimana kesungguhannya ingin ditato. Apa dia mau menggadaikan kulitnya untuk sebuah seni yang mendapatkannya harus rela menahan sakit dan kesabaran?

Aku hampir saja meledakkan tawa saat dia benar-benar berpikir lama, menimang-nimang akan konsekuensinya seperti hidupnya dipertaruhkan di sana. Namun saat dia akhirnya bersedia dan mau melakukannya, aku menyadari kesungguhannya bukan main-main.

Maka aku iyakan keinganannya tersebut. Aku mau lakukan apa yang ia mau. Menambah satu tato lagi? Bukan masalah.

"Rasanya mau mati saja saat jarum itu menancap di kulitku."

Tato itu, kami melakukannya. Butuh tiga hari untuk menemukan seniman tato terbaik di kota ini. Aku ingin seorang profesional yang melakukannya, karena ini adalah tato pertama Yeji. Tidak boleh gegabah dan salah. Tato adalah sesuatu yang permanen dan bermakna, sesuatu yang akan melekat di tubuh untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Maka dari itu aku ingin ini jadi sempurna.

Butuh tiga sampai empat jam untuk menyelesaikan setato kalimat di pergelangan tangan, tepatnya di bawah urat nadi. Sengaja kupilihkan ukuran yang kecil dan kalimat yang singkat namun bermakna; 'her one' dan 'his only'. Entah kenapa aku suka saja. Seperti mengikrarkan bahwa kami saling memiliki, aku miliknya dan dia milikku.

"Kau yang menangis kesakitan tapi aku yang tersiksa. Seharusnya aku tidak menyutujui ini."

Saat di dalam, aku menunggu Yeji untuk ditato terlebih dulu baru melakukan bagianku. Sesuai perkiraanku dia akan menangis, maka aku menunggu di sebelahnya sampai selesai, menggenggam erat tangannya saat tiap menit proses menato itu seperti neraka baginya.

Tidak, sebenarnya itu terasa bagai neraka juga bagiku saat melihat ia meteskan air mata. Aku tidak tega, sejujurnya. Dia yang menangis karena jarinya teriris pisau saja aku sudah kepanikan. Aku berjanji ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku mengizinkan Yeji menato tubuhnya.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Lagipula hasilnya bagus. Lihat,"

Dia menunjukkan pergelangan kirinya; 'his only'.

Aku tersenyum, 'hanya aku seorang'. Benar, ini bagus terlepas dari prosesnya yang menyakitkan. Lalu aku mengangkat tangan kananku yang merangkul pundak Yeji, ada 'her one' di sana.

Bukankah ini sangat manis?

"Aku lapar. Ayo makan pizza."

Pandangannya tertuju pada restoran pizza di seberang jalan. Dia menunjuk seperti gadis kecil polos yang ingin boneka. Setelah buat aku khawatir sekarang dia bilang lapar. Sungguh pintar Tuan Putri-ku ini.

"Permisi, Pak. Kekasihku bilang dia lapar, ingin makan pizza katanya. Harus kah kubelikan?"

Aku tanyakan itu pada pak tua penduduk lokal. Dia merengut tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang kuucapkan. Yeji tertawa karena ulahku membuat pak tua itu kebingungan.

"Haha, gila kau , Hyunjin." Dia memukul lenganku sambil menutupi tawanya dengan tangan. "We are sorry. Sorry, mister."

Pak tua itu kemudian berlalu dengan wajah yang menyiratkan 'Anak muda yang aneh. Sial sekali aku lewat sini.'

Saat pak tua itu menghilang di ujung jalan, Yeji berkata,

"Kalau itu kakekku, dia pasti akan kabur saat diajak bicara oleh turis asing. Sudah lah, aku lapar. Ayo makan pizza." dia menarik-narik lenganku.

Omong-omong, dia akan terus merengek seperti bayi besar sampai aku mengabulkan maunya. Dan jika aku masih bertahan seperti ini lenganku berpotensi akan copot dari badanku. Yeji dan keinginannya adalah sesuatu yang sulit kutolak.

"Baik baik. Ayo kita makan pizza, Tuan Putri."

Senyumnya mengembang senang dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan keindahan itu di dunia ini. Kalau itu yang dia mau, maka aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, my one.

Aku mengecup keningnya lama. Bisa kurasakan senyumnya mengembang saat itu. Kemudian saat jalanan mulai sepi dari kendaraan, aku menggandeng tangannya untuk kuajak berlari menuju restoran pizza yang dia pinta.

Di tengah kami berlari itu dia meneriakan,

"Aku mencintaimu Hwang Hyunjin!"

Yang kemudian kubalas,

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hwang Yeji!"

Ha-ha. Orang-orang pasti mengatai kami gila karena berteriak di jalanan dangan bahasa yang tak mereka mengerti. Namun, persetan! Kami tidak peduli. Karena kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang paling bahagia di Portland.

Love you, my one.

fin.


End file.
